Tiny semiconductors which are formed on semiconductor chips, such as silicon chips, require connecting leads or connecting wire to external support structures which form terminals to which other wires then can be connected. These terminals are usually carried in frames. The wire size involved to connect a region on the semiconductor chip to the semiconductor frame--forming the terminals--is in the order of between 0.01 to 0.06 mm diameter. Electrical connection of a semiconductor to an external terminal of a carrier system or connecting frame usually was by means of wires of aluminum alloys which consisted essentially of 1% silicon and the remainder aluminum. The aluminum-silicon alloy fine connecting wires are quite suitable for most applications. It has been observed, however, that fatigue phenomena may occur which, particularly at the transition between the bonding point of the wire with the semiconductor and the immediately adjacent zone of the loop, forming the wire connection, may lead to breakage. Shocks and vibration to which the semiconductor may be subjected in use may lead to fatigue phenomena which then cause the connecting wire to break.